


A Shot in The Dark

by Nier



Series: You, Who Tempers the Flames that Burn in Me [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Budding Love, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Slightly Dom Eivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nier/pseuds/Nier
Summary: “Yes, Tarben. I need to know that if ever something like last night were to happen again, and should I find myself the other end of England, you’ll be here to protect the settlement along with the others. I don’t want us to be taken by surprise again.”There in that statement, Tarben can hear the silent “I need to you to protect my clan—our clan from those who wish us to do us harm.”
Relationships: Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed)
Series: You, Who Tempers the Flames that Burn in Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	A Shot in The Dark

“Must we do this, Eivor?”

“Yes, Tarben. I _need_ to know that if ever something like last night were to happen again, and should I find myself the other end of England, you’ll be here to protect the settlement along with the others. I don’t want us to be taken by surprise again.”

There in that statement, Tarben can hear the silent “ _I need to you to protect my clan—our clan from those who wish us to do us harm.”_

A deafening silence sits between them.

The night’s air is cool, almost a ghostly chill. The stars in the opaque sky are brimming with luster and wonder.

It’s Eivor who breaks the silence a beat later, his voice are barely audible and Tarben hears something in his tone that makes him lower the bow to look at Eivor.

It’s something raw—as he is baring it all for him to hear, see and feel.

“I—I couldn’t bare the thought of something happening to you,” he is staring straight into Tarben eyes, his face a soft visage compared to the stoic and charismatic that most come to see of Eivor.

Except Tarben.

Tarben’s sees a side of the drengr that no one else sees.

Not even Sigurd or Randvi.

He places a hand on Eivor’s shoulder, feeling how the taut muscle slowly releases all tension it carries. “Aye, Eivor, you have nothing to fear. I shall take care of everyone, should you be away, in case another tribe tries to raid us.”

Tarben chuckles a little.

The way Eivor’s eyes— _those beautiful sapphire pools_ —search his own with an array of emotions, all trying to find their place to show just how grateful he is.

Tarben didn’t expect the two hands cupping his face, fingers brushing against his beard, and Eivor’s lips against his.

The kiss says it all—a mixture of hunger, gratitude and love.

“And what about your vow?” Eivor’s breath tickles his lips as he breaks the kiss. “Would you break it for the clan?”

_For me?_ Is there, a silent question only he can hear.

Aye. For his new family, he’d do anything.

For Eivor, he’d kill even the mightiest of beasts.

Or Gods, if it came to that.

“Aye. For _you_ and the clan, I make an oath to be your sword and shield.”

***

“Another.”

Tarben chuckles as he aims down the bow with the help of the iron-ring acting as an assist for his eye. His finger gently draws the string back, “Well, I’ve never missed a shot this far before.”

“So what are you saying?”

The arrow flies gracefully to its target, hitting it dead in the center.

“I’m a good shot, is all,” Tarben goes for another arrow but feels a strong hand grasping his wrist stopping him.

He looks behind his shoulder and Eivor is there, eyes dark. “Aim. And try not to lose your focus.”

At that Tarben raises a quizzical brow as the firm grip lets loose from his wrist, pulls another arrow from his quiver and turns his attention to the straw target. “All right?”

Deep breath in, Tarben draws the string and aims down.

Except that his focus is waning. Painfully.

A strong hand presses down and cups his hips from behind as he feels Eivor’s hot breath tickling his neck.

“Um, Eivor…?”

“Quiet. Aim and shoot.”

Tarben shudders as Eivor tightens his grip on him, enough for him to tremble at his touch but not enough to bruise.

Hunger laces Eivor’s words

Fingers quivering ever so slightly, his aim starting to go poor, his breath coming in short warm cuts.

The shot is fired and target is missed. The arrow splits into two the moment it hits the ground.

“Again,” Eivor’s voice is barely a whisper, his lips brushing against Tarben’s ear with each letter expelling hot breath—making him more of a quivering mess at Eivor’s mercy.

Hands moving deftly to undo the leather straps holding up his trousers up, a rough hand hovering just enough to not touch but still have its presence felt the moment the fabric falls around Tarben’s ankles.

“Eivor…”

“Again, Tarben.”

Three more shots fired.

And all three miss their target.

He’s all but a whimpering mess at this point.

Eivor has a firm grip around his hard cock.

“Gods, you’re leaking so much,” Eivor whispers, burning words into his ear as he strokes him slowly—his grip still firm but surprisingly gentle as well. Pre-cum sheens his shaft and Tarben can’t help strangle a moan out. “Does it please you to know that I like you like this, quivering and whimpering my name?”

Warm breaths come in short and quick ragged moans. Tarben feels his body afire, want and need of release building at the tip of his cock where Eivor’s strokes are now focusing. “P-please, Eivor…”

“Ready your bow, Tarben. Take another shot.”

There’s fumbling to get another arrow from the quiver, yelps and groans trapped in his chest along with his breath.

His fingers won’t comply with what he’s telling them to do. Ecstasy and pleasure override all his senses. Eivor all but relishes the patch of flesh at the base of his exposed neck, tongue swirling once before sinking in his teeth to mark him.

The pace Eivor sets drives him closer and closer.

The wet sounds of his cock gliding in Eivor’s hand resonate in the night air.

The way Eivor’s breath pools on his skin, the sounds of pleasure escaping the drengr’s mouth into his ear.

_It feels too good._

_Too damn good._

“Shoot!” Eivor commands and Tarben can feel it.

The way his cock stiffens even more, the way spasms build from the base up to his shaft and head.

The cum that’s been building finally erupts, spilling strands of white into Eivor’s hand. Warm, sticky and thick.

He lets the arrow loose.

It flies gracefully through the forest opening, hitting its target right on the red circle.

There’s a silence as Eivor releases him, taking a step back. His fluids still in the drengr’s hand.

Tarben’s chest heaves, a rising and falling that aims to release him from this burning fire consuming his body.

The hunger in Eivor’s eye is replaced to something akin to affection. Tarben lightly shoves him in the shoulder with all the strength he can muster, his legs trembling and knees buckling in, giving out.

Eivor catches him, a pleased smile dons his face.

“Nice shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at anything smut.


End file.
